Sinful Kiss
by skizzertin
Summary: Johnnie Guilbert/Andy Biersack After everything seems to be falling apart for them, Will they find solice in each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Andys POV.  
Song: Afraid by Sounds Like Harmony

Its been weeks. Weeks since I've heard her voice and held her in my arms. I fucked up. And now she's gone. I am a despicable human being. Ashley walked into my room.

"Are you ever going to get out of bed? We're all worried about you mam. The fans are going crazy. They're all wondering what happened to their hero."

"I fucked up Ashley. I deserve to rot in hell." I muttered from under the blankets.

"This has gone on long enough." He said under his breath as he stalked out.

"My life has gone on long enough..." I whispered.

Ashleys Pov.

I'm worried about Andy. We all are. Since the breakup with that wicked witch Juliet, who managed to convince him that its his fault she went and slept with some douchebag, he hasnt eaten or come out of his room. I picked up the phone to call Bryan, he always chears up Andy.

"Hey, whats up? No Johnnie! Stahp! AHHHH!" Bryan was getting attacked. *sigh*

"Sorry, Bryan is busy at the moment, who is this?" A male voice asked.

"Ashley Purdy. Who the hell are you?"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! FANGIRLING OMG! HAVE MY BABIES- OWWW! BRYANNNNNN THAT HURT!"

"Sorry. He's special. Whats up Ash?" Bryan said.

"Okay then.. Its Andy. He wont come out of his room. When can you get here?"

"Damn. You're clear across towne though." That wanker.

"Fine. meet us at The diner by your place. 30 minutes. Or you will be beat by CC."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. CHECK YA LATER BABE!" I worry about him. Welp, time to wake the beast.

A/N Okay, so heres my wierd fanfic thing,  
not sure where Im going with it, but review what you would like to happen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Johnnies POV.

Song: Weightless by All Time Low

After Bryan got of the phone with Ashley *squeel*, He told me to go get dressed. Apparently we're going to dinner With BVB. You know just your typical- who the hell am I kidding! I am bouncing off the walls! I've had a crush on Andy forever, ya, Im gay, get over it.

*At the diner*

I was wearing a plain black shirt, a grey jacket and black skinny jeans. Plus my amazing white wolf hat. Bryan looked like his usual self. Blue shirt promotiong himself, *snort*, and blue jeans. LAMMMMME. So, we walked into the diner and they weren't there yet, so we picked a booth in the back. Bryan started texting god knows who, so I started making piles of salt on the table. Then the sugar piles finally the evil pepper tornado's attacked. Thats when I notice little blue bitch videotaping me.

"Bitch, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Now be a good roommate and get me Peaskies." I watched him walk away to get my Peace Tea. A little girl walked over and started making wolf noises. I made what I thought to be dragon noises. She started laughing and sat where Bryan was.

"Hiya. Im Awnastasia. Im thwee and I love your wolfie hat." Aww.

"Im Johnnie. Im ninteen and here. You can keep wolfie. he likes you." I said taking off my hat and handing it to her.

"Rweally?"

`"Really." She took the hat then came over and hugged me. She then hopped down from the seat and ran back to her family.

"Awwwwwwww." I jumped. Oh god.

"How long we're you standing there?" I asked Bryan. Besides him were the guys from BVB. Andy was in the back with his hoodie up. He had a small smile on his face, but he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any second.

"Long enougggh." Blonde pussy bitch sang. I glared at him. I stuck my hand out.

"Peaskies. Now." He was smart enough to hand it over. I flipped up my hoodie and slid to the end of the booth.I could feel my blush. I sighed and looked out the window. Andy slid into the seat across from me. He smiled, but put his earbuds in. I started scratching my wrist, a bad habit I picked up when I was nervous. The waitress came over, eyeing us wearily.

"What can I get for ya?" And then we rattled off our orders. CC and Jinxx were messing with the ketchup, Jake went out to smoke, It looked like Ashley and Bryan were texting each other, but they kept looking at me and Andy. Meh.  
I put in my headphones and started listening to Iris, covered by I've been feeling bad again. Like something was missing. And everything was about to come crashing down.

Andys POV.

It took a lot of convincing on Ashleys part to get me out of the house, but I obliged. So I put on my black skinny jeans, Black long sleave and Batman jacket. Ugh. I dont think I'm even that sad about Juiliet. I mean, I knew she was a bitch, I think its more because almost everyone leaves. I'm not adequate.

We walked into the diner, and a blondeheaded loser bumped into CC. Wait. No. Thats Bryan. He led us to his table where some dude was making wierd noises at a little girl. She laughed. They talked for a second then he hander her his wolf hat. She hugged him then ran off.

"Awwwwww." Bryan said. The small guy jumped.

"How long we're you standing there?" He asked as he took us in. I felt a small smile play on my lips, though I felt I was going to disinagrate at any second.

"Long enougggh." Bryan sang. He glared up at Bryan and stuck his hand out.

"Peaskies. Now." Bryan looked like he was about to get murdered as he handed him a can of Peace Tea. He slid to the end of the booth, He sighed and looked out the window. I slid into the spot across from him. I offered a small smile and put my earbuds in. I put on. Roger Rabbit by SWS. I watched as he started scratching his wrist. Strange?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Song: Little do You Know by Alex and Sierra

Johnnies POv

"So... Andy, how are you doing?" Bryan asked after we had recieved our foor. Andy just glared and turned back to the window. What the fuck? Andy is always cheerful. What happened?

"Okay..." Bryan looked puzzled. Everyone at the table was looking at Andy, but Ashley.  
He was staring at me. Creeper much?

"Im going outside." I stated. Everyone moved so I could get out. I strided across the floor and out the door. (A/n Im a poet and I didn't even know it. heh) I sighed and slid down onto the grass.  
I started pulling at the grass and slowly sang

"Little do you know, How Im breaking while you fall asleep,  
Little do you know, how Im haunted by the memories,  
Little do you know, Im tryin to pick myself up, piece by piece,  
Little do you know, I need a little more time..."

Just then the door opened and Andy walked out. He looked around for a second til he spotted me. He walked over and started to rant.

"How can you live with Bryan? God he is obnoxious. I mean Ashley's bad enough but combine the two, damn. Their going to give me a hemmorage. 'Oh Andy, why are you still holed up?'"He said in an imitaion of Ashley's voice.

"I mean holy fuck. Give me some space fucker. Anyway, whats your name?" He looked stressed. He looked hurt.  
What happened?

Andy's POV.

" J- Johnnie." He murmered. He was adorable. I towered over him with my 6'4 height when he was only about 5'6. (A/N not real heights, just want Andy taller for cuteness.)

"Well Johnnie, it was nice to meet ya." I then stood up and started walking, I didn't know where I was going,  
but Im going. We're all going.

Ashley's PoV.

" -.- I never signed up to be his babysitter. Where is he? Damnit. He better not do anything stupid." I spoke to myself. I had been walking around L.A all day. He won't answer his phone. That fucker."

Johnnies POV.

Andy's been missing for three days. Everyones worried about him. I opened my Twitter, I had a private message

Come get me. Im at The Ritz about four miles from your place. ~ AndyBVB

Meh. My heart started fluterring in my did he want me? Im me. Im nothing special. Why not Ashley or CC?  
What is going on. No one tells me anything. T3T 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I've decided not to update on anymore.  
This story is on my profile at Olivia Holman on Wattpad!  
Thanks :) 


End file.
